1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for mounting chip shaped electronic parts (hereafter referred to as chips) housed bulky in a housing container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior method of mounting the chips on a circuit board in a predetermined position thereof is carried out by employment of an apparatus as illustrated in FIG. 11. The chips housed bulkly in a container 1 composed of a plurality of containers are taken out one by one through a plurality of tubular chutes 21, and delivered to housing recesses 61 of a template 6 and housed therein. The housing recesses 61 are respectively positioned correspondingly to positions where the chips are mounted on the circuit board 9. The chips are transferred from the housing recesses 61 to the circuit board 9 and mounted thereon by chip transferring means 8 such as suction unit and the like while they are housed in the housing recesses 61 and kept positioned at the housing recesses 61. The cip transferring means 8 travels on a guide means, namely, a conveyor 7. In such moving operations of each element, the chips are mounted on the circuit board 9 in the predetermined position.
The adhesives previously applied to the mounting regions of the circuit board 9 temporarily fix the chips by adhering them transferred from the suction unit 82 to the circuit board 9. The chips are, while they are adhered on the circuit board 9, subjected to the soldering.
With a progress of miniaturization of the chips and high density of the circuit board 9, many chips are likely to be mounted on the circuit board 9. In addition to such progress, employed the method is that one printed circuit board 9 are divided into many sections on which the same kind of patterns are arranged and the chips are mounted on the arrangement of the patterns, thereafter the circuit board 9 is divided in each region where the chips are mounted, so-called circuit board 9 having multiple divided regions is employed. Such employment can realize reduction of printing the circuit and labors and time involved in mounting the chips as well as reduction of the mounting process.
There are conventionally adopted in the prior method that the chips are mounted as a lump on the circuit board 9 having multiple divided regions. However, there arises a problem that a large number of containers and a large size of guide means having many chutes are required which causes the apparatus to be large sized.